Can Only Run So Far (A Tomorrow Series FanFic)
by SisterHearts
Summary: Bree is thrown into a world of unknown horrors, betrayal, love and all out hell.


Crouching low in the bushes I watch as a sturdy young man saunters across the grassy plains, I press my body lower against the ground these few days have taught me to be more wary than ever before. Better safe than sorry as my mum would always say. I've been running for so long now, for hours, maybe even days. I never stopped running. It's funny how things turn out like that, I usually hate running, despise it in fact. But here I am running for my life, running from death, from sadness, from a living hell. Yet weirdly enough I ran straight into hell…

Enough of the thoughts, rule 1 stay focused or was rule 1 stay alive? Meh doesn't matter anyway its either rule 1, 2 or 3. I stare at the large man, not daring to let myself blink. Yes, they talk English, but that doesn't tell me much anymore. After the showground with all those blood soaked soldiers some of which looked just like us. They looked English, Australian in fact. They betrayed their own damn country!

I can feel my face growing hotter and hotter as I think back to one traitor I regretfully knew. That man who I now refuse to recognise as my father, I can't believe he could pick up that gun and shoot my mother. The only person I had left! He left her there! On the ground, her chest open, blown apart, with blood seeping from every edge of the wound. A small river of pink bubbles, leaking from her beautiful mouth, and it's my fault. I should've been more careful, I was free, and the only one left, apart from a few rogue groups I had heard about. And thanks to my stupid attempt to be a hero, she had to take the bullet for me as I ran. Running, it always comes down to god damn running! Brianna Lee the girl who ran away.

I am quickly pulled out of my own sorrowful thoughts by the snap of a twig. Bree you stupid idiot! You forgot to stay focused! These past few days I've developed the very bad habit of talking to myself, even telling myself off. Looking up I see a young asian male slowly walking in my direction. Oh god oh god oh god. He's seen me hasn't he? I stare at him, while slowly attempting to shuffle backwards. A shout bursts through the silence of the clearing "Lee! Stop!" It was that large man shouting. I smiled slightly as the asian rolled his eyes and turned to face the man. "What do you want Homer." He whined. The man, Homer I think, Lee was it? called him. He was staring right at the bushes, Right into my hiding place. I close my eyes waiting for the bullet fire that was sure to come; I've seen the other soldiers do to anything that moves. They seem edgy about something. The guerrillas I'm guessing. Closing my eyes was such a bad idea, I hadn't realised until now how tired and how sore I was. The deep cut on my thigh ached with such ferocity I'm surprised I wasn't passed out on the ground. My head stung with the gash I had recently acquired from a bullet narrowly missing my temple.

I gasp as an ice cold hand grabs the back of my neck, pushing my face further into the dirt. I groan slightly as I feel their knee pressing against my back. This must be that big guy Homer. Lee didn't seem to be this strong. "Who are you" the voice growls, danger lacing every sound he made. Not trusting this man I answer with my own deep growl from the back of my throat. The pressure on my back increases. "One more chance, who are you!" he snarls. Oh yeah good one Bree go find the one that has anger issues! "No." I snap, eyes flinging open, squirming under his grasp. "Let me go!" I shout into the air. I glare at the one person in my view, Lee. My lips curl into a snarl. I'm already over this; I'm not being captured once more. I can't do it anymore! I've heard talk about this being a clean invasion, it is anything but. In the one day I was stuck at the showground, I was abused, hit, kicked, spat at. And almost raped!

My heads thrusted backwards as the man pulls on my hair, forcing my neck to bend backwards to look him in the eyes. Well, I've already pissed him off enough, let's try for some more. Twisting my neck around, I latch onto his arm with my teeth, biting as hard as I could. Already I could taste his metallic blood, in my mouth. his scream fills the air as he throws my head into the ground, forcing my grip on him loose. I try to crawl away with the bit of strength I had left, since the knee was released from my back. Looking around I see a numerous amount of people around me, 3 men and 4 girls. Seeing no hope of escape I roll onto my back, Chest rising and falling rapidly as I try to catch my breath. "She bit me!" Homer yells. I grin madly at that, ha, yes I did! Helpless little Brianna bit the big bad boy. "Yes homer we saw that." A female voice replies obviously a bit pissed off.

Closing my eyes, I listen the two argue about me biting him. I shudder as a wave of pain shoots down my leg. "Guys, I think she's hurt." A sweet silky voice interrupts, to have a voice that sweet they must be an angel. Even with my eyes closed I can feel them staring at me. An eerie silence crawls over everyone, if there's one thing I hate its silence. So I decide to break the awkwardness. I let a smile fill my face as I say "I like her, she's smart, unlike that oaf Homer." I hear a few giggles from the girls. Opening my eyes I stare at them all. A rather ordinary looking girl walks forwards towards me; I can tell she's the leader just by her posture and the way she walks. "What are you doing here" She asks, in a very demanding tone. "You know lurking about, I do that sort of stuff yah know." I reply smugly. She opens her mouth to say something more but I decide to interrupt her once more. "Uh, looks guys can I sit up without anyone attacking me, it really hurts down here, and I think I got a rock jabbing into my back." Looking around once more at the group everyone seems to be thinking about it rather heavily. It's not that big of a question I just want to sit up! The one to answer my question was a rather short girl. "Of course you can." Her voice is sweet a lot like the angel… (Until I know her name yes, I'm calling her an angel.) …But not as sweet. I beam at her, as I attempt to sit up, groaning in the process. I sigh as I bury my face deep into my hands, so, so tired. A hand rubs a small circle on my back, I don't even bother moving. Though for some reason I do flinch as I hear the leaves rustle a little as a body sits down next to me. Looking up I stare right into the eyes of the leader of the group. "I'm Ellie, and you are?" I sigh figuring there was no point in keeping my identity secret anymore. "I'm Brianna Lee" she smiles slightly at me. I was wrong, so wrong. Just staring into her eyes I can tell she's not just any other girl, this girl has a past that troubles her, as if a large dark cloud hangs over her head no matter where she goes. And no matter how hard she tries to remove it she just can't. "What are you really doing here Brianna" she asks, okay so she's smart she didn't buy my lie of just lurking. Then again that was a pretty pathetic lie. "You can call me Bree if you want. And as for why I'm here, I was running. Running away from the murderers." A tear escapes my dry eyes.

On the other side of me another of the girls sits down. "So, you're not one of them then!" She squeals seeming very pleased about that. Her deep red hair swaying slightly as she talks. "Not at all." I reply tiredly, rubbing my temples slightly. Suddenly her arms wrap around me making me tense rather dramatically. "Oh sorry darling did I scare you!" she back tracks really fast letting me go. "No, no! I'm sorry, it was really nice actually." I smile slightly afraid, I don't know why but all of a sudden I don't want to lose these people, there my only grip to reality I have left. "Let's take you back to camp; you can't stay out here all night." Ellie states, shock fills my head. Wait they want me? "I-I can stay..?" I stammer, afraid of being rejected. "Well, you're not against us so you must be with us, so yeah you can stay" Twisting around I engulf young Ellie in a massive hug. I would say thank you but I just can't find the words. At that moment I realised that the rubbing on my back had stopped. Letting go of Ellie I turn around slightly, only to come nose to nose with Lee. I feel his hot breath brush across my face, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Hi there" He says smiling brightly, quickly I pull my face away and blush. "Hi, I'm sorry..." I mumble. "What was that, didn't quite hear you." He smirks. I shrink back further. "Sorry" I whisper. Looking away I hear the sound of bare skin being slapped, which makes me smile a little. "Lee, do you always have to be so scary!" Ellie moans, as she stands up stretching, closely followed by the other girl.

Only Lee and I remain on the ground, for a brief second I wonder where the others have gone, and why Lee was still on the ground. Deciding the last place I want to be is on the ground with him, I try to get up. Using my arms I push myself up which results in me falling on top of the young asian, My chest on his chest. Oh come on! Why does life hate me today! I hear Ellie and the other one giggle; I really need to learn her name. "See Ellie, I do get all the girls, they just can't stay away from me." He winks at me. I roll off of him onto my back. My legs a lot worse than I had first thought, I never really had much time to think about it, after that soldier who caught me for a minute sliced open my leg. I knew it was deep but I guess you don't think of that when your life's in danger. "Oh yes Lee, everyone wants a piece of you don't they." The one who isn't Ellie says sarcastically. She reaches down and helps me up off the ground, grateful to be away from that creep. Ellie helps Lee up, so the guy can't get up himself? Weird…

I hang my arm around Robyn's shoulder. Yeah, I finally found out her names Robyn. I love that name so much, I'm jealous. Ellie helps Lee walk, so I'm guessing he has hurt his leg as well, the way he's limping. Upon entering the camp ground, I hear a moan of obvious displeasure. 3 guesses who that came from, Homer. I stare at him, wide eyed as he sends me a piercing glare. Robyn places me down leaning my back against a large rock. "Oh look Lee you got a cripple buddy." Homer snorts. I glare at him, a long, long glare… "Well she's already onto me." He beams. Oh, I already hate those two. I don't quite know what I think of the other guy though. The others sit down, Ellie next to Homer, and Robyn next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she must be the angel. Unfortunately Lee sits down next to me. I blame Ellie for that one; she's who placed him there.

"Everyone this is Brianna Lee" Ellie announces to the group. All I give them is a shy little wave. "Lee, and Brianna Lee, so much Lee in this place." The last guy of the group laughs. Everyone around the group introduces themselves, and they all explain why they are here and what's happened so far, as Robyn sticks a needle into my leg and stitches up the wound on my thigh, after a few dirty jokes from Lee, right now I think Robyn and I are very close to slapping him from here to china. I have to admit I started to tune out during all of that after a while, resting my head back on the rock I close my eyes, and just listen to what the others are saying. Darkness creeps up on the edge of my mind, trying to pull me closer to sleep. Too tired to resist I welcome it with open arms, my head tilts to the side and rests on something soft, and comfy, as sleep takes over.

HOWDY ALL, IF YOU HAVE SEEN THIS IS ALREADY ON WATTPAD FROM MY USER BIGTEDDYBEARS BUT EH I FIGURED WHAT THE HELL LETS PUT IT HERE AS WELL LOTS OF HUGS FROM ESPURR BYE GUYS!

A constant prodding feeling fills my side. I moan and nuzzle into my pillow, the prodding doesn't stop. "Mum, go away" I mumble into my arm. A snort fills my ears, wait there's only one person who snorts like that... and when I went to sleep I was on a rock, not a pillow. My eyes snap open, looking up all I can see is Lee grinning ear to ear. "Oh please tell me I didn't" I whine, oh please no. Lee's eyebrows raise slightly "Oh trust me, you did." He replies obviously loving my embarrassment. "Oh you decided to wake up did you my daughter." A fake high pitched voice comes out. Rolling over I see Homer standing there loving every minute of this. "Oh shut up." I growl, I have never been a morning person and this is not improving my mood. "Well if you're so upset about it why don't you get off of his lap?" Homer sneers. My face starts to go bright red, "Well uhm you see err…" I mumble, oh god why haven't I moved. I start to push myself up, I can't believe I've been using Lee's lap as a pillow. With a bit of help from my new found pillow I sit up and lean against the rock again. After laughing a bit more at my embarrassment Homer turns around to leave. "Homer." I say, I don't know why I'm saying this but I'm going too. Spinning around he replies with "Yes my child." Oh, he's not letting me forget that for a while! "I'm sorry." I state, trying not to look at him. "Whys that?" Of course Homer's going to milk this for everything he can get. "For everything, For biting you, for spying on your group, for ending up here, I know you don't want me here, so yeah, I'm sorry." I blurt out. I don't know why but I felt I had to apologise to him.

He seems to be a bit startled by me saying this; I wait for a reply but get none. Looking up I see him turning around and walking off. Sighing, I force myself upwards, to stand, thankfully not falling on anyone this time. "Where are you going?" Lee questions. I stare at him not knowing how to answer. "I don't know." I sigh.


End file.
